The Moments That Mean The Most
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Robin has moments in his life where the people he cares about are more importen then ever. Roy, Dick and Wally as brothers and the Justice League family.
1. Chapter 1

Beaten

Wally hit the floor for the third time, Black Canary holding out a hand to help him up as fail flashes above him and he can hear Robin laughing happily and openly at him. KF get's up with a growl.

"Well if you think it's so funny why do you never fight her?" He said with another growl.

"I train with Batman, this is my down time." The raven haired boy said with a shrug as the other members of the team looked between the two friends.

"Really? Or are you scared of being beaten?" Artemis mocked, like the others being tired of Robin always laughing at them all. A shiver ran threw Robin as he involuntarily thought of all the times he had been beaten, by something that deserved to be in Arkham, and Artemis got that smug look on her face that annoyed people no end. Robin shook slightly and Dinah finally stepped in.

"Enough!" The team jumped away form her as Wally walked over to his small friend leading him away so he doesn't have to hear Momma Bear's tirade. "Did you know that Robin has been doing this for four years? Have you ever seen his scars?" The team shifted from foot to foot and nodded staring at the floor. "Half of those he got when he won!" Th YJ team's heads shot up their eyes wide and terrified. "In some places he has so many scars you can't tell which one is which!" By now both Artemis and M'gann were shaking, Kaldur stumbled back in shock and Connor was bug eyed (now that really is a shock). Dinah slowed her breathing to calm down.

"I trained him and am more then aware of the training he does with Batman, he has been beaten in a fight and more often then not it lands him either unconscious or out of action in another way and he has nearly died several times." After this lecture she decided to give them some advice.

"Don't say beaten." The team looked at her again. "There's a reason me and Wally never say it around Robin because to him it's not just losing, it's worse, so just don't say it." The team nodded as Black Canary walked away towards Robin's room, M'gann swiping at the tears in her eyes and Artemis' features swimming with guilt.

Dinah didn't stop until she reached Robin's room, gently pushing the door open to see Robin asleep under the covers, Wally next to him, gently running his fingers threw the silky hair, a fond smile on his face as he looked at his baby brother.

* * *

The worst part

Dinah walked towards them all calling for Robin but he didn't react just sat frozen, gently the hero placed her fingers under his chin and he seemed to snap out of it and followed her at a subdued pace.

Sitting down he looked like a rag doll with strings on his shoulders to hold him up.

"Robin," She was being gentle, to the other she wouldn't be but her surrogate nephew was a special case. "I know you're hurting, so… if you want to talk about it, that's what I'm here for."

"Hurting?" His voice was hollow and disbelieving at the same time "Try traumatized."

His voice was broken and she felt her heart crack with it as he finally looked up.

"I finally become leader and wind up sending all of my friends to their deaths. I – I know I did what I had to. But I hated it. When we started this team, I was _desperate_ to be in charge, but not any more. And that's not even the worst of it."

His head is up but she can sense his gaze is still locked with the floor.

"You…" He takes a deep breath "You can't tell Batman."

"Nothing leaves this room," Black Canary assures him.

"I always… wanted – expected – to grow up, and – and _become_ him," He's no longer the cool cheeky kid she'd use to, he's the traumatized, broken one who needs to be held just so the pieces of his heart can stay in one place. "And the hero bit? I'm still all in! But that thing? Inside of him? The thing… that – that drives him to sacrifice _everything_ for the sake of his mission. That's not me. I don't wanna be _the_ Batman… anymore."

Dinah sighs and leans forward. "Robin, you don't have to be, that's why we love you're your own person." She gently bites her lip. "What's really the worst part?"

Suddenly he stood up and was raging. "The worst part? How about when I finally realised I'd lost my family. My dad, you, Diana and Clark, Barry, Hal, all of you and I was alone? 0r maybe it was when the bomb went off the floor collapsed and all I could think was this is it, what my parents thought and I was so scared because I want one of you to be there but you weren't coming." He collapsed to the floor arms around himself, sobbing and Dinah threw caution to the wind, scooping him up in her arms and cradling him, the moment she sat down she gently removed his sunglasses to see the deep purple marks beneath his eyes and the haunted look in the perfect blue. She kept shushing and rocking him but it did no good. Even when his parents died it had not been this bad but know she thought it must be even worse. Taking out her phone she merely told Diana and Barry to get to Mount Justice and that it was not a mission but urgent non the less.

The moment Barry walked threw the door he pick the young boy up so he was resting on his hip and Richard wrapped his arms and legs around his honorary uncle, head buried in his shoulder as he cried non stop quietly, Diana moved threw the door to rub his back while the older male ran a hand threw the black hair, softly. Silently the two recently arrived heroes agreed to take care of Robin for Black Canary while she continued with the others therapy. Wonder Woman took the black sunglasses from her friend as Flash went to Dick's room, Diana following behind.

The two sat with their nephew until eventually his breathing evened out and the tears stopped flowing over his delicate, pale skin. "He's so cute." Diana muttered.

"That he is." Barry smiled as the Amazonian pressed a kiss to the sidekicks temple before he laid the boy down under the covers. They both grabbed chairs knowing they'd be needed the moment he woke up and so they'd be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Brother Three Are We

Artemis sat swinging her legs, thinking about recent events that still shocked her as she slowly adjusted. Roy, Red Arrow, had apologised to her and was now a member of the team but what was the newest thing for them all was that he, Robin and Wally spent all their time together, it was impossible to find one without the others. As the team decided to go out they searched for the missing trio, looking in all rooms until they heard M'gann's very quiet, girly sequel, suddenly gliding down the corridor away from Robin's room towards hers and then emerging with a small black camera and then 'running' back. The rest of the team followed, heads bending around the door frame to see the inside of the tidy room.

Roy was asleep on the middle of the large double bed, Wally lying on his back using Red Arrow's chest as a pillow while Robin was curled up in a ball, his exposed eyes pressed against the eldest boys chest lightly as he breathed. Roy had his arm gently around the young acrobat, the other rest against Wally's. The team in the door stood gawking as M'gann raced back and snapped the photos before anyone could regain their composure.

They all started back to the main room slightly dazed only for black Canary to walk in with batman.

"Where's Robin?" The dark knight demanded and M'gann giggled before she could stop her self and held out the camera by means of an explanation. Dinah looked over Bruce's shoulder and a soft motherly smile spread across her face but then came a slightly bigger surprise, well to the YJ team, Batman smiled. It was a small smile but it was there for a few moments before he pulled something out of his utility belt and plugged it into the camera downloading the photo.

"Give." Dinah said with her hand out. "Flash and Wonder Women, and a few others." She smiled as the small black device was pressed into her hand.

Much later that day the sounds of squealing and awes could be heard all threw the Justice headquarters.

* * *

Natural

**Very random unlikely one shot set just before salvage. **

Jade groaned as she got up, her daughter was making those noises that meant she was hungry and she grabbed a bottle but then she heard Lian calm down which shocked and worried her as she walked into the nursery she got several shocks at one.

One. Nightwing was there holding her daughter.

Two. He was wearing civvies (She could tell who it was from the way the black t-shirt hugged his muscled frame.)

Three. He was wearing either a mask or glasses.

Four. (and the most shocking of all) he was Dick Grayson

She didn't know what to do but then again she didn't have to worry, he'd never hurt a kid so Lian was safe. As she walked forward he started to talk in a soft voice.

"Did you know what's happened to Roy?" She shook her head so he could just about see. "He's not gone off the deep end but he's on the edge and we're going to try and get threw to him but I think you should." He looked up and Jade nearly gasped seeing those incredible sapphire eyes that sparkled with pure life and intelligence, not to mention the mischief he was famous for. Handing him the bottle she couldn't help but notice how comfortable he was and he could easily calm down the young child.

"Your a natural." He flashed her a smile.

"Jade, I'm not here to fight as you can tell but Roy's my friend, he always has been, my brother since we met. I'm asking you to help him, I lost my parents, I don't want her to before she gets the chance to met one of them." His voice was in a soft calm tone that soothed despite what he was saying.

"And what if I can't? I've got a daughter now, she comes first." Jade said with a partly helpless look.

"Why do you think I let you see who I am." Her head snapped up from her daughter to the hero. "She the daughter of my best friend and the niece of another friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Jade smiled as she looked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden talents.

The team walked into mount justice and instantly collapsed on the sofa, Artemis reaching for the remote and putting on some cheesy pop that made Robin's head throb and he darted across grabbing the remote out of her hand to shocked looks from most of the room though Wally merely snickered as Robin flicked strait to KERRANG! TV.

M'gann jumped as the loud rock music came from the speakers, Robin nodding his head along to the beat with his eyes closed behind the sunglasses as Wally tapped his foot, a smile playing on his face as he looked at Robin thinking, _That's my little brother, allergic to pop, addicted to rock. _

Richard started sing softly to the song and Artemis swayed to the music as the song changed.

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this any more_

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Robin's voice had gotten louder as he'd sung and most of the team stared at the young teen as he sung, his warm smooth voice flowing threw the room in a way they'd never have thought capable from the young man, much to Wally's amusement and he thought he could see a smirk playing on his best friends lips that had nothing to do with his love of singing. KF walked over to his friend, setting his head in the young man's lap and closing his eyes and listening to the lulling voice and then felt something ruffle his flame coloured hair and looked up to see Dick smiling at him as he sung, running a hand threw Wally's hair while the song changed again.

_Have faith in me 'cause there are things  
That I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem_

I said I'd never let you go and I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have a chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there again

The team was still trying to get over the shock while the fastest teen in the room looked half asleep with a sweet relaxed look on his face as he hummed happily.

"Why is it that those two are always so cute?" M'gann whispered.

"And why do we know nothing about Robin?" Kaldur added.

"And why can he steal the TV?" Artemis pouted.

**To all who don't know the songs are Lullaby by Nickelback and Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember.**

* * *

The worst way to learn.

"Everyone come and try these." M'gann called over and everyone walked over to the smell of cookies and it smelled really good, they were the perfect golden brown and had white chocolate still melted on them.

The team all took them and bit in and hummed happily as the nutty and chocolate taste hit their tongues until they heard coughing. Robin was read and clutching at his throat and Wally was letting out a string of curses as he bashed out, most people stood frozen but Conner moved forward and gently pulled Robin to the groaned so he was in the recovery position and waited patiently until KF suddenly appeared and gave him an oxygen mask which he placed over Robins mouth and nose while Wally injected the epipen, slowly counting to ten before pulling it out. The team watched in horror and then relief as Robin's breathing evened out and the redness faded slightly. Conner scooped the little boy up in his arms, cradling him to his chest as he walked to the infirmary.

The team paced out side as Wally and Conner set things up. They guessed Conner knew thanks to the fed education he was given but Wally?

How come no one had told them Robin was allergic to peanuts and M'gann was so angry at herself for not checking in the first place.

"What happened?" They jumped as Batman appeared and M'gann stepped forward looking at the floor.

"I was making peanut butter cookies and..." Batman cut her off.

"I understand just don't let it happen again." M'gann nodded as Batman walked into the room holding Robin. Conner left and Wally hesitated, he didn't want to leave his brother but the moment he stood up the hand that was wrapped in his tightened and Robin's eyes blinked open.

"Hey Dick, how ya doing?" He said keeping his voice low and warm.

"Been better." The groggy voice replied and Bruce gave a small laugh.

"Hey chum. Don't ever do that again or your grounded." Bruce chided and Richard smiled behind the oxygen mask.

"Okay tati." He said tiredly before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Keep an eye on him." Bruce nodded to the red head and said person gave him a look that said 'did you really need to say that' as the dark night left.


	4. Chapter 4

Kryptonite

Dick tapped his foot and stood outside the door taking a deep breath and then knocking. The "Come in." Sounded from the other side of the door and he walked in painstakingly aware that Conner knew he'd been there for the past five minutes. He shuffled his feet but Conner just sat there waiting until the smaller boy sunk down onto the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry." This caught the clones attention.

"Ever since the team was formed." Dick gulped, he had never in his life found it so hard to string a few measly words together but he really couldn't help it but he trusted Conner, he deserved to know weather or not Bruce said he shouldn't. "Batman's made me carry Kryptonite with me." He gulped again and the silence was deafening, Richard could feel himself shake and didn't, couldn't look up.

"Get out." Conner's voice wasn't angry like he thought it would be, it was shattered and hurt. Dick left muttering. "I'm sorry." Over his shoulder.

The next day in training everyone could sense the tension between the two but not once did Conner get angry he just seemed heartbroken while Dick looked ashamed of himself until Black Canary called it to an end and pulled both Dick and Conner into the room she had previously used for therapy.

"What is going on, the pair of you look like you just broke up." Not even a smile on the normally laughing Boy Wonders lips. Dinah closed her eyes and sighed and then walked out locking the door behind her. Dick's head snapped up and he walked over to the door. He tried everything except force to open the door knowing that even Clark would be hopeless against that bloody locked door. He sighed and curled up in one of those Green chairs and he was breathing hard, this room never boded well considering what happened during his therapy session, but then he's had someone to help him. He stared at Conner's back seeing the tense muscle under the black t-shirt as he faced the wall. They sat there for hours, or in Conner's case stood, just letting time go by but the guilt swarmed in Richard more and more before he finally moved.

Conner felt two arms circle his waist and a head nestle between his shoulders and a sigh passed his lips so quietly he had trouble hearing it.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I didn't have it and I trust you I really do but others don't and that includes Bats." Robin mumbled and his head was buried further into the strong back. Conner spun round and hugged Robin closer to him and burying his face into the raven hair.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with this but I don't blame you, I know I'm dangerous it just hurt." His voice was muffled but the pain in it was clear.

"Conner." Dick internally winced as tears rolled down his checks. "I'm sorry, your like a brother to me already, I don't want to lose you." The thought was unbearable and he bit his lip, burying his head into the clones strong chest.

"And you won't, I trust you and I know you won't use the Kryptonite unless you have to, to be honest I'm worried you won't even if you have to." Conner mumbled but then they just stood there, all was forgiven and they'd stop moping about. What they didn't realise was that Black Canary was doing a victory dance as she watched this on a monitor.

* * *

Enjoying the view.

**This is set when Dick is sixteen and also Nightwing.**

The team being M'gann, Conner, Wally and Dick, had just got back from a mission and their exhaustion was evident though that is not why the two recently joined female members Cassie and Karen (Wonder girl and Bumblebee) and Raquel (Rocket) where looking at them. What they where looking at was the recently renamed hero and they looked at Nightwing intently at the Strongly muscled back, nicely sculpted ass and perfectly shaped legs. His elbows were leaning on the counter as he chatted to M'gann. "Is it wrong that I constantly want to jump him?" Karen asked.

"No." The answer came in unison from Dinah and Diana and the three girls jumped.

"Want to know what the worst part is, since he was nine every villain in Gotham has wanted him in bed." Diana continued.

"Poor bloke." Raquel muttered though she kept her eyes searching her team mate.

"Agreed but I think that's the only remote form of sanity in them." Karen muttered. By now all five women had their eyes fixed on the seemingly oblivious Nightwing though non of them could hear what he was saying or see the smirk on his lips.

"Think though, someone that good looking and flexible." Cassie mused.

"Stop it or I will jump him." Raquel whined.

"You know I've never before considered being a cougar." Dinah muttered and Diana nodded.

"Well if you ever want to find out just how flexible I am your gonna have to do more then just enjoy the view." All five girls blushed scarlet and scratched the backs of their necks before running or flying off much to the remaining peoples amusement.

"You know Megan I think your the only one who hasn't checked him out." Wally mused.

"So you have." Wally nearly chocked on his drink. "And also what makes you think I haven't checked him out I just don't bother to hide it from him." She smiled sweetly as Richard winked at her and supes raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I did it to her so no hard feelings." He smiled and then another smirk graced his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Beetle Truth.

It was Nightwing's favourite part of training, hand to hand combat but not only that, he actually got to fight now that Batman was away so Dinah made sure he kept up with training. At first the two had circled each other and then no one saw who made the first attack, it was just a flurry of kicks, flips and punches but the part that got people this time, as Dinah had never fought Nightwing before, was when they hit the floor. Nightwing was on top, his knee under Black Canary's jaw stopping any possibility of a Cry and judging by the look on Dinah's face for being for being it was a very real possibility. After she calmed down slightly and smiled at him he did a back flip, letting her arms go and then holding out a hand to let her up.

Next Batgirl was set against Cassie who of cause lost but she did well considering who she was fighting and Dick thought he'd secretly give her a little training, just to see the look on Bab's face.

The real problem of the day was when La'gaan and Jamie were the ones to fight, for some reason La'gaan really hated Jamie and Nightwing decided to walk around like Dinah was and he was not disappointed.

La'gaan was pretty good but Jamie was holding his own even though you could see he was tired like he hadn't slept in days, but then La'gaan went to far and sent out an electric shock that made Jamie drop to his knees but he was clutching his arm that had turned to it's familiar canon form from his armour and looked like he was trying to stop himself shooting La'gaan. Nightwing didn't think before he scooped Jamie and set about leaving.

* * *

_Shoot you idiot human._

_**No, I won''t do it just because he cheated.**_

Jamie focused on his arm, trying to get it to change back but the scarab refused and then he felt Nightwing pick him up.

_Attack, he's kidnapping us. _

_**Shut up, it's Nightwing, I don't care. **_

Jamie leaned his head against the older hero's shoulder and relaxed the canon going away as the scarab finally shut up and let him rest for thirty seconds and those were enough for him to fall asleep.

When he woke up he was wrapped in a blanket on the softest bed in the world.

_About time, do you have any idea how much he could take advantage of you?_

"Shut up, he wouldn't do that." Jamie hissed it and then paled like the apocalypse was coming.

"Who are you talking to Jamie?" Nightwing was stood to the side of the room which Jamie realised was Nightwing's. Jamie didn't have one as he always stayed at home.

"I, um." He shifted in place as the older hero sat on the edge of the bed.

_He isn't trust worthy, don't tell him, tell no one._

The younger teen snapped. "Shut, I don't care what you think you stupid piece of machinery."

Dick's eyes widened behind his mask as it clicked, Jamie wasn't talking to another person, the scarab was an AI.

"Take your shirt off." Nightwing said it simply and Jamie did as he said without much thought.

_What did I say about taking advantage. _

"Shut up." Jamie hissed back, who honestly said he'd care, he was only sixteen and experimenting.

Nightwing reached round and ran his fingers over the point metal met skin gently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked gently.

"Like you would have believed me." It was a hollow laugh that didn't fit the young Latino. "You all thought I was crazy and I'm surprised you even believe me, shouldn't you be booking me a place in Arkham?" He looked down and away from the older hero and gasped when a hand firmly pulled him forward into a hug and he returned it quickly, griping at Wing's strong waist.

"Don't ever think like that Jamie, I've seen real crazy people and I knew you weren't one." His voice was calming and reasurring. "But if you don't tell us what's going to drive you crazy is the people around you not the scarab."

He hummed in reply his eyes drifting closed even though he'd only just woke up and now he realised it was because he'd been cold and was relaxing against the secure warmth his team leader provided. Nightwing set him on the pillow before lying down next to the younger boy and couldn't help feel upset that Jamie didn't feel like he could tell him but he smiled. He was glad he knew now and he pulled Jamie closer in a brotherly way before letting himself fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is slash (BOYxBOY) and Jason Todd/ Dick Grayson so if you don't like don't read though it is quite angsty, read the title and you'll see why. **

The death of Jason./Comatose.

The league and YJ team had just arrived and kneeling in the snow was Batman, the second robin bloodied and broken in his hold, his skin getting paler and colder by the moment. No one wanted to interrupt Batman's silent grief but Dick didn't care. Nightwing ran forward and collapsed in the snow.

A sob lodged in his throat at the sight of his lover. He pulled the other towards him moving him from Bruce's grip so the lifeless body rested in his lap and he cradled Jason's head to his chest and the tears fell from behind his mask as he looked at the one he loved the most in the world.

No matter how controlling and over protective Batman was, how difficult the mission was or broken he was Jason was always there to take it away. At first they'd refused to see what they were, two wards of the same person together could cause a scandal but it didn't matter. Even back then it hurt to be apart, now Dick felt like he was the one who had been beaten, his insides were as cold as the snow around them and everything to him was darker then the sky above them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." All watched as Nightwing choked up and even to those who hadn't know, they could tell what they'd been to each other and it was heartbreaking.

Dick lowered his head further, placing a gentle kiss to his loves cooling lips and hoped Jason knew wherever he was that Dick still loved him and always would.

He had so much, he had money and a home, warm and safe but it all meant nothing now. He was wishing over and over again that they could have one more passionate kiss in the fire light, say I love you so many time it seemed impossible but the words never lost meaning, feel the strong callous hands trace each scar on his skin and make them seem less shame full, make him feel worth something even though he wasn't good enough for the other. Nothing was good enough for Jason because he was to good and he was gone, he was to good for this world and he'd left Dick behind in it.

What had been an ache was no longer numbed by denial as it turned into a burning pain and Richard's sobs filled the air, heart wrenching and pain inducing to all who heard them, even some of Gotham's worst who stood hidden from view far away. They were so strong and lost that both Harley and Ivy started crying. Several of the male members there regretted letting Joker do this while even he had his doubts because for the first time in so long he could feel a real emotion.

Richard didn't know what to do, he couldn't let Jason go but holding on was pointless, so was staying here but the will to move wasn't there, there wasn't the will to do anything.

* * *

He didn't change when he got to the manor, he didn't dry the tears as he shut himself into Jason's room, curling up under the blanket and resting his head on the pillow the sent of Jason making his sobs come back for a few moments but he needed to be here. Need to feel close to his lost lover.

He noticed that Jason had left his radio playing on some rock station and cried gently as he recognized it.

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

He wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep but that was all he wanted to sleep and wake up to Jason that this was all some horrible nightmare thanks to fear gas but he knew it wasn't and it made the ache in his chest worse.

_Tell me that you will listen_  
_Your touch is what I'm missing_

He need to feel Jason there, like he'd been on so many times when things got dark and nothing else could help him and now nothing would.

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

He'd already lost him and if he hadn't been with the time, if he'd been with Jason he could have saved him or at least be with him now.

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

He never would wake up, not really, just a ghost of what was, most of him died with Jason.

_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_

He couldn't breath and Jason was his reason for living._  
_

_'les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel_

He did take the pain and it would never go away, he could hide it but it would always be there. _  
_

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

His dreams were torturous nightmares that only he could keep away and that was the worst part because the nightmares of Jason dying would stop him slipping away in his sleep and joining him. _  
_

_The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

It had been so little time but it was oh so true. _  
_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
_

Nothing could or would tempt him away from Jason because he was Jason's._  
_

_Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

It was true and it was tearing him apart. _  
_

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

The tears were like twin rivers as he slipped off his mask, wishing the fingers were Jason's coming to comfort him that it wasn't real but it was.

_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'les I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_

The pain was getting worse with every second as it became all consuming and he prayed emotional pain could kill physically. _  
_

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

He wanted those dreams so he could die in them, die with Jason and hold him tight. _  
_

_The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

Nothing around Jason ever felt real because it was so good and now everything came crashing back. _  
_

_Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

He could imagine it, by some miracle he could see it happening to Jason but it was there to torture him because it was impossible.

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

He could hear Jason's voice in his head, singing it in the middle of the night. _  
_

_I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me_

If he closed his eyes he could feel the ghosts of Jason's warmth laying next to him as they couldn't sleep. _  
_

_You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

Jason, Jason, Jason, everything he needed and everything he'd lost. _  
_

_The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

Being awake doesn't feel real because it's to painful to be real now, there's nothing but pain. _  
_

_Oh how I adore you  
Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Ohhhhh_

_The way you make me feel_

He made him feel perfect, like nothing could go wrong but now, everything was.

_Waking up to you never felt so real. _

And now memorise and pain were the only things that were real.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now I can and do love angst but I reread the last one and I really can't leave Dick heart broken so for those who had broken hearts maybe this will fix them. **

Waking Up

The whole of Gotham was in a state and it was unsurprising, people had started rising from their graves, about 1% of the worlds dead, everywhere had come back.

In Europe and Africa it caused witch and vampire hunts while in America it was causing scientific testing but a few people weren't affected by it, Richard Grayson being one of them.

Like most days he was laying in Jason's room, reliving every moment together from when Jason first arrived and they fought, a lot, to when they were teens and they started to get closer, just saying they were brothers and finally when they became lovers. It all lead back to the inevitable, the night he died, seeing him broken and blooded in the wreckage.

It had been four months since then, Joker was still in a body cast after what Richard had done to him. It had been Conner who had stopped him, he said that if it happened again when he'd been thinking a little straighter he wouldn't have stopped him but he was to messed up then to think clearly.

"Master Richard." Alfred's voice drifted up the stairs, he continued on with what he was saying having long given up on getting a reply. "You should come down stairs, there is someone here to see you."

He reluctantly pulled him self up, his feet dragging and him resined to what ever was coming.

Looking up he froze in place, that wasn't possible, his breath had caught in his throat and his heart was racing.

They slinked forward one step at a time blue eyes staring into each other. He couldn't move, it was impossible, he was terrified if he did everything would brake and this had just been some horrible piece of his imagination.

He was only an inch away when his hand slipped into mine, calouse and rough, just the way he remembered. Tears were pouring down by now and and his throat was constricted.

Gentle lips met and it wasn't long before they deepened the kiss, free hands going to each others waist.

"Jay." He barely breathed it.

"I'm back and I'm not going anywhere, I can't leave you again." They exchanged another soft kiss before just looking into each others eyes. They didn't care what was happening around them, not that Alfred and Bruce were stood in the hall way, the demon child between them or that Tim was smiling to him self from around the corner, they were more then content standing there looking into each others eyes.

After a while they came back to reality and gently trooped upstairs, not once did their interlaced fingers pull away, both to scared that this would all fall away.

Falling onto Jason's bed their lips collided, each letting their tongue's intertwine, relearning the tastes they craved, solid muscled bodies pressed gently together, tangling around each other.

Every part of them was begging for each other but they were also content on taking their time.

"I love you Jason, I missed you so much." A sad smile spread over the others face.

"I know Dick, I love you to."


End file.
